


d minor

by hhdoesstuff, JayEclipse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: D Day, OC, and i'll probs not give it a ending or anything i just wanted to post it, not comple, ok so this is a old fic i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/pseuds/hhdoesstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: this is the story of how murdoc and 2d met,





	1. today is a big day (2d's side)

You think about how today is your first day at your new job at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium as you enter the music store.  
Your name is Stuart Pot though people call you Pot.  
When you go in the shop you are greeted by your new boss, A short man wtih glasses who has the face of someone who hasn't ever had a drink of alcohol or went to a bar.  
he tells you that today you will be working the cash register. you go behind the cash register as the smell of wood polish fills your nose. you have a good feeling about today.

Later...  
It feels like you have been behind the cash register for days but you have only been there for 2 hours... You look out the window, you see man across the street, the man has pale skin with a green? undertone his hair was dark his nose looked like it had seen better days,  
You couldn't see his eyes, Though you think you accidentally made eye contact because he seemed to be looking right at you, The man goes into the dark alleyway on the street.  
You feel like he's important or maybe you don't want to think you just stared at some random man for no reason besides finding looking at him more fun then trying to not fall a sleep at your job... you're starting to feel like you have been behind the cash register for years... even though just 5 minutes ago it felt like days, not years, your not that good at your job are you?  
Your boss seems to have noticed you failing your job "Pot why are you spaced out like that? Are you staring at a girl or something?"  
"Uh no sir! Um sorry..." you reply awkwardly  
"Then what are you doing?" you boss says impatiently  
"I was thinking! Sorry...." Your boss goes back to what he was doing. Maybe now you'll start doing your job.

Even later...

Your listening to music, you know that's not your job but it beats staring at people.  
Your kinda spaced out, the only thing you hear is your music, the guitar, the drums and the bass, the only thing on your mind is the music.  
You do your job mindlessly going around the store puting things where they sould be.  
You go back to behind the cash register, you're still spaced out. Today hadn't as good as you thought it would be, your boss seems to not like you, and you can't do your job without staring at random people, well at least tomorrow can't be worse.  
You can hear a humming noise maybe it's a car? You look out the window... You do see a car but it's going straight at the window, the only thing you hear is the humming, the breaking window and the ear piercing screams of shoppers.  
The car crashs in, it hits your face, you can feel all of the cars weight on your face or it feels like it.  
Your eyes close though you don't want them too, your head hits the floor then you hear someone get out of the car, you then hear a loud howl.  
You feel so tired but you don't want to sleep but you feel so tired that you can't help but space out, you can hear the laughing, the screams and the cop sirens.


	2. today is a big day (murdocs's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to see murdoc's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if you can't tell in this fic we'll always see both 2d and murdocs side of the story

Today is a big day for you. Your going to get everything you need to make a band.  
You and your "friends" have already got a lot of what you need so today you only have a few stops like Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium.  
Your name is Murdoc, you're going around the city to make sure everywhere you plan to go too still has everything you need.  
You're driving in your car, you're close to Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium so might as well go there, while driving you think about the band you're gonna make it's going to be so famous that everyone in the world will know your name and you guess the other people in the band.  
Y'know it's wierd but you have a good feeling about today.

Later

You're on the street across from Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, what a joke of a name for a music store, you notice a boy behind the cash register he has blue hair it looked nice enough but it was messy, he looked like a pretty boy trying to be punk but got stoped by his mum or something in the middle of it, he was in the uniform for the store and it looked horrible on him and in general an- wait is he staring at you??? and also oops it seems like while you were thinking about him being a pretty boy you made eye contact so now you and him are just kind of staring at each other, this is kind of awkward, ok before this gets more awkward you go in the alleyway.  
You go back to your car to head to where you and your "friends" have been ploting. They're still out, you don't know where they are and you don't really care so that works out well for you.  
Now that you're sure everywhere you plan to go has what you need, you get yourself a drink this is for sure a good idea... if you weren't the driver for the crimes you and your "friends" are planing, but you are the driver so what the bloody hell are you doing?

A few minutes later

Your "friends" are back.  
"You ready 'doc?" Billy says after coming in.  
"Ok don't call me bloody "doc" and YES of course i'm ready, i was born ready."  
"Bloody idiot." You add.  
You get to your car with your "friends" ok we are going to stop calling 'em your "friends" because their not your friends, they're a gang of criminals and you're in a stolen car, none of this is like "i have friends and i'm going to make a band!! :D" yeah no it's more "me and some criminals are going get me some stuff i need to get famous and i'll have a band" also lets stop acting like you aren't drunk, you are.

Later...

Ok Uncle Norm's bloodly Organ Emporium for idiots, you drive through the fucking window cause who gives a shit? You can hear some screams of shoppers. You get out of the car....  
Oh shit you see that same pretty boy with blue hair, he's on the floor, you can see his face oh boy it is so bloody you can't see his mouth.  
He seems to be bleeding from like you don't know everywhere and now you're laughing why are you laughing?? Maybe stress? Fear? The alcohol? Thinking this is funny???? Who knows! what you do know is you are laughing. you don't know how long you were laughing you weren't paying attention.  
You think he might be dead, did you kill some boy, holy shit an- wait are those cop sirens??  
Oh shit.


	3. that could have gone better (2d's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you remember that car... it hit you in the face no wonder you couldn't remember what happened you took a car to the face, you can feel pain all over your body.  
> You try to open your eyes again but you can't. You don't want to go back to sleep but you can't help it, your so tired.

Well ok now tomorrow can't be worse.  
You feel like your asleep even though you can kind of hear sirens, you don't think you could do that if you were asleep what even happened? Why are there sirens? Is someone hurt? Why can't you open your eyes? Why does your face feel wet? Why would there be water on it? Wait it's not water it's blood...why are you bleeding?

Wait you remember that car... it hit you in the face no wonder you couldn't remember what happened you took a car to the face, you can feel pain all over your body.  
You try to open your eyes again but you can't. You don't want to go back to sleep but you can't help it, your so tired.

Two days later

You can feel someone soft hugging you.  
You can someone outside talking. Who ever is hugging stops. You can hear a door open and someone comes in to the room, you feel so weird. you feel spaced out but yet you are paying more attention now then you were at your job, you were really bad at your job weren't you?  
You feel like someone you don't know is looking at you you don't really mind it, though you do want to know who it is.

A few minutes later

You can hear two people starting to leave. You really want to know who they are before they leave. you try to open your eyes, you can feel them open you can see outlines of some people, two of 'em look like your parents, one looks like a women with a ponytail and large body build and the last one looks like man you can't make out much of even though he seems to be close to your bed. You hear a yell though you don't know what was said, you can tell it was about you, it was the man you don't know who yelled. it now seems the women is talking.

Even more minutes later

Your parents have left.  
It is now just you and two people you don't know, you think one of 'em is a doctor or you hope one is a doctor. You can hear the women say something, it seems to be about list? You hear the man complain, the women reminds him that this is his fault... Wait so the man who hit you with a car is in the room... You hear him say something though you don't know what.  
You can kind of see the women leaving. She says "Great! have fun" what kind of what you think is a doctor says that to someone who hit someone with a car? The women leaves.  
It's just you and the man you don't know now.  
You feel like the man has got closer to you, you can feel a sharp pain in one of your arms and a hand is on the other the hand doesn't feel soft or warm it feels cold and bony you think you're looking at him though your not sure.  
You feel sleepy you close your eyes slowly...


	4. that could have gone better (murdoc's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "30,000 hours of community service! and 10 hours a week caring for Stuart Pot." The judge decrees.  
> Wait your are gonna have to care for the kid you hit with a car? You? The guy who hit the kid with a bloody car is going to care for the kid. Your lawyer looks just as confused as you are.

Well that could have gone better.  
it's been a day since hitting that kid with your car. your "friends" are going to jail now you're waiting to find out what your sentence is going to be...  
"30,000 hours of community service! and 10 hours a week caring for Stuart Pot." The judge decrees.  
Wait your are gonna have to care for the kid you hit with a car? You? The guy who hit the kid with a bloody car is going to care for the kid. Your lawyer looks just as confused as you are.

The next day.

you are in the hallway to the kids room in the hospital a doctor sees you and comes over.  
"Hello Mr. Niccals. I'm doctor Emily i'm the one who has been taking care of Mr. Pot" she said while looking you dead in the eyes. She didn't seem to like you that much.

"Hi. When can i leave?" You ask

"You can leave once you do what you are here to do, which is take care of Pot for a bit" The doctor said with the voice of someone trying not to be aggressive.

"By the way Mr. pots parents are in the room with him right now, so you want not want to go in there at the moment" She added

"I'll go in the bloody room if i want to" You say even though you don't want to go in that room.

You go in the room, you can see the kid hes in a hospital bed, you can also see his parents, they don't seem to notice you.  
You go to the back of the room. The doctor comes in the but she doesn't seem to care what your up to.  
It's kind of weird seeing this kid, you hit with a car, with his parents, they seem to really care if he's ok.  
If you as a kid got hurt like how that kid has, your dad and brother would had laughed at you, but this kids parents their just siting there looking at their son who you almost killed 

A few minutes later.

They seem to be leaving, so you go over to the kids bed an- 

"Holy fuck why are his eyes open!? And why one black?! Holy shit he looks weird."

Both the doctor and the kids parents look a bit like you just something rude, though you don't know what.

"Sometimes people in comas can open their eyes, sometimes they can even get spoon fed, and why his eye look like that is that he has a 8-ball fracture" The doctor answered sounding a bit annoyed at your lack of tact.

 

Even more minutes later.

The kids parents are going back home now so it's just you and the doctor.

"Here's the list of stuff you have to do" Doctor Emily said breaking the silence in the room.

"This thing has 25 things on it! And i have to do all of it?!" You complain.

"Well if you hadn't hit this poor boy with your car you wouldn't have to do anything on the list but you did, so yes you have to do everything on the list, and 25 things to do isn't that bad is it? Or does jail sound like more fun?" She asked with a look of someone confident.

"Whatever, fine i'll do everything on the damn list" You hiss.

"Great! have fun" The doctor seems to be trying to get on your nerves and it's working.

the doctor leaves the room, leaving you with the kid and wait how old is he? You find a clipboard in the room on the bedside table. It's has the kid's age on it.   
You hit a 19 year old with a car.   
Wow.  
The first thing on the list is to give him a needle of something.You get the needle and put it in the kids arm. His eye's are still open and it's kinda creeping you out the kids eyes close slowly.

How did wanting to make a band get you here....


	5. a odd talk (2d's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of pathetic you only have one friend that isn't your mum or dad you feel regretful but hey! at least you being in a coma wouldn't make too many people sad or something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm now the one doing editing

You think you have been in the hospital for a week though your not sure it feels like its been longer but some people that have been the room keep talking about how long you've been this bed.  
You haven't really been able to feel most of your body though you can feel what happens to your body like people hugging you and getting needles.  
You hear the doctor talking to someone you think it's probably that guy that has been helping the doctor, you hear some yelling yep it's who you think it is,  
you hear him come in to your room it seems he's just doing the same things that he's been doing for a week.  
You think about how your friend Paula is doing you hope she's ok, maybe she might come to see you sooner or later that would be nice you did always like her a lot so it'd so great to see her even though you can't really see or talk or even feel your own body but y'know it be nice to know she wants to see you, you wonder if any of your other friends will come to see you like um wait ok who are your friends? ok Paula, your mom, your dad and um no one else uh well um this is kind of pathetic you only have one friend that isn't your mum or dad you feel regretful but hey! at least you being in a coma wouldn't make too many people sad or something....  
Once the man is done what he's been doing for the last week you can hear him start to leave but then he stops then you hear this.  
"hi...I'm Murdoc an-" he starts to yell but you can't understand what he's saying you try to open your eye's you can see him ranting and pacing he hasn't quite seen that your eyes are open .  
He sees that your eyes are open and says  
"your eyes are open great! wait can you even see me?" you would say yes if you could.  
You think he's talking but you can't really tell what he's saying though he isn't yelling so that's a good sign you think.  
He moves a bit to the side you think he's looking at you, your eyes follow him you hear  
"what you looking at?" it seems that your dear person that hit you with a car and now is helping to take care of you has forgot that you can't talk you have a hard time even just understanding what someone is saying.  
You hear the door open and someone come in it's probably the doctor you hear the doctor and the man helping her take care of you talk then you hear the doctor leave you can also see her outlines go out the door.  
You're now just looking at the man in the room with you he comes over to your bed and trys to close your eyes they close but you just open your eyes again though now your having a hard time seeing anything everything is just blurry you hear the man back up a bit you feel like his looking at you.  
Maybe he doesn't have anything else to do but look at you? if he does have stuff to do why is he just looking at you?? did you do something? you think that maybe he has spaced out while looking at you.  
Y'know something that's kind of weird? you don't really hate him or anything he didn't plan to hit you with a car though you wonder why he couldn't just buy from the shore.  
You can kind of see again the man is still looking at you but does not seem spaced off he seems to be more pissed off you feel a bit uncomfortable you feel like his trying to stab you with his eyes you don't really know how to feel about this you can see why he would not like you, if you didn't get hit by that car he would have probably got away with what he was doing but also you haven't done anything to him so why is he looking at you like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the notes seem to be broken so if you see a note saying JayEclipse did the editing from now on it isn't ture


	6. a odd talk (murdoc's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok now you can go home and this is all just a bad dream and wait you forgot that you have to talk to the bloody kid or else....

you have been haveing to take care of pot for a week now you going to the kids room when your stoped by doctor Emily 

"hello mr Niccals ca-"  
"what did i do now?" you Chime in  
"nonthing...can i ask something of you?" she asks  
"no." you say, the doctor does not seem to care and she goes on  
"ok great! so i would like if you talked to the boy while doing what is on list"  
"what?" you ask  
"did you not hear what i said mr Niccals? or did you forget that i can get you to go to jail for not doing your sentence?"  
"but i have been doing my bloody sentence?!" you say sounding like you are trying to not to call her a bicth  
"well the judge doesn't know that til i tell them, so go and do what is on your list and talk to the boy"

the doctor leaves you at the boys door she seems to be smileing, you at this point really hate her she talks to you as if you ware a child she could give a time out to  
you go in the hospital room with the kid in it

once your done everything the bloody list

ok now you can go home and this is all just a bad dream and wait you forgot that you have to talk to the bloody kid or else....  
"hi...i'm murdoc and this is bloody stupid you can't even hear me! what is the point of this?! i'm doing my bloody sentence and talking to you isn't on the list and or in the sentence!" you yell who cares if a few people that work at the hospital can hear you nowhere did it say you coildn't yell

"why does the bloody doctor want me to talk to you anyway!? " you say still yelling  
"an- oh your eyes are open "great" wait can you even see me?" you ask  
"wait why did i ask you? you can't even talk..." 

you move a bit to a different spot in the room the boys eye that isn't all black seems to follow you it's kind of creeply  
"what you looking at?" you ask forgeting that pot can't talk  
"oh yeah right you probably can't even hear me" you sigh you hear the door open doctor Emily comes in  
"mr Niccals could you stop yelling?" she hisses  
"you can have your out busts at home" she adds  
"fine" you mutter the doctor leaves the room

you look at the boy in his bed his eyes are still open and still creep you out so you go over to him and close his eyes there now yo- he opened his eyes again they are looking right at you though he doesn't seem to see you, this is kind of really weird for you so you back up a bit you feel kind of bad looking this kid you hit with a fucking car, but not that bad he'll wake up and go back to his life as if nothing happened well you wouldn't have your gang of criminals to help you make a band, you don't really know anyone else that you could get to be in a band with you so you probably wouldn't be albe to make your band and- who even cares? no one that's who, well you care but y'know people that aren't you, you made a deal with Satan for this???  
at this point you are just looking at pot with a look of hate even though he hasn't done anything you can't help but feel bitter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i'm the one still doing editing now and the notes are still broken


	7. back when (2d's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2d thinks back to when he was younger

your in bed you think it's night though your not sure. You don't want to go to sleep even though your tired, sleep doesn't help even time you try to get some sleep all you can hear is that fucking humming from that bloody car and cop sirens so your trying to think about anything really, like how about what you would do in a zombie movie? well your would probably be the first to die..... Ok maybe you should think about something else how about music you try to hum a song but it doesn't work but you can think the song.

One song later.

Ok well your bored you can't remember all of the song and it's making you sad. You hope someone will come to see you soon it's been a few days since your mum and dad have been here to see you so they will probably soon come to see you... You wish you had more people to be missing the only one that isn't your mum or dad is Paula and she hasn't came to see you yet so at this point your pretty lonely and god is your head hurting you really want some if your painkillers right now it feels like your head should be bleeding but it's not or you think it's not ...

You should really try to think about something anything just so it's not just you and the pain coming from your head ok something not painful.....one of first days at school! yeah sure why not?

You were 15 you hadn't really done a lot in summer you weren't really that excited but y'know it's school.  
You went through the hallway you couldn't hear what anyone was saying you had headphones on and even if you didn't have them on it wouldn't really make any difference no one was talking about something you cared about.  
You waved at a few people they waved back but didn't talk to you though you didn't really mind they ware already talking to each other so they didn't have time to talk to you.  
You went to all of your classes, in free period your head started to hurt like how it normally does so you had some of your painkillers your mum give you to help your headaches your were by yourself so it was not that of a big deal.

You went to see what your friends were doing they were pranking some people by putting signs on them the signs said stuff like "momma's boy" "I'm an idiot" and "I'm gay"   
you didn't really think all that stuff was funny it was pretty rude but you didn't say anything to your friends but you did tell the people with signs on them about the signs once your friends were gone.

At lunch you sat alone not because no one wanted you at their table but because it was easier it seemed like your friends give each other signs you were "sure" that they would tell each other.  
When you were getting ready to leave that day you were listening to your music you didn't really talk to anyone then you went out of school for the day...  
You didn't even try to make more friends or anything the most you did that day was Smoke with your friends an-

Ok well thinking about school was more painful then you thought why didn't you try to make more friends? you feel more lonely then you did before...

Wait what of you never wake up?......  
God the thought of that scares you a lot....  
And oh god your fucking head is killing you.  
And oh boy your tired.  
You feel like your going to cry you wish you could.

You fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still doing editing and notes are probs still broke


	8. back when (murdoc's side)

you are in your home smoking god your life has gone to the fucking dogs all because you got drunk and drove through a window  
you look out your window it's just the normal cars, people going home from night in the town, all without a care in the world, all the while you try to think of a way to get what you want  
hmm maybe almost killing someone wouldn't hurt the music career you want?

it's weird you're kinda bored normally you would just go to a bar or something but due to the fact that the judge said you couldn't drink or drive you can't go to the bar without there being problem  
so know what? you put some music on so now you are alone in your house while smoking, listening music and hating your life.....you just got a idea! so you go to the shore and get some mouthwash ok now that you are thinking about what your doing as you go back to your house this may not be the best idea but who cares?  
you get back to your house now time to drink all the mouthwash and hope you get drunk

a few minutes later

ok so this was not a good idea cuz you feel worse then you did before  
oh god you are never gonna be famous you're gonna die and no one will care well if you can die that is you don't really know you can and you don't care to test it  
god if only that fucking kid wasn't at the fucking cash register you could be making songs for a band you know would happen or planing albums or bloodly something. you're starting to think you would be having more fun in jail 

what's even th- wait your house phone is ringing you go and answer your phone not thinking about the fact that you are drunk

"hello mr Niccals" the doctor from the hospital began  
"why fuck are you calling me????" you say laying on the floor  
"Niccals are you drunk? you do know that you are not allowed to drink right?" she asks  
"yeah i know but i don't fucking care, wait why do you call me Niccals or mr Niccals? most da doctors i've seen don't do that"  
"oh....well i'm doing this in this case because it annoys you" she answered  
"you're a bitch you know that right?" you don't know you are saying this to someone who can get you in jail oh yeah right you're drunk that's why  
"i know, so murdoc you want to go to jail?" she chucked  
"...no?" you answer  
"that's what i thought now if you don't want to go to jail due to drinking you'll go along with what i tell you to do" she snickered  
"also tomorrow you're going be helping me due to someone wanting to see Stuart without someone she doesn't know in the room" she adds  
"fine." you say while hating your life and what it has became  
"alright, goodnight," she then hangs up

well now what  
you get off the floor get a cigarette and start smoking and look out the window  
well tomorrow wouldn't be fun  
you blackout  
you are drunk remember?

you wake up....why are you in your bathtub?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still editing, notes still are broke


	9. dandelion (2d's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes to see stu

you lie in bed thinking about the fact that the guy that's been helping take care of you hasn't came today it's kinda weird you start thinking about why he isn't here but then you hear the door open  
you try to open your eyes but it's no use they wouldn't open

"hey Stu" you hear the voice sounds like someone you know but you don't know who  
"sorry that i hadn't visited til now a lot's been going on" the voice says it sounds like it's a girl...wait is it Paula?

you open your eyes you can see her outline it is Paula

"oh! um you can open your eyes...wait can you see me?" Paula wondered  
"wait can you even hear me??" she adds while coming closer to your bed   
if you could talk you would say yeah but you can't talk you can't really even see  
"...anyway i got you some dandelions" you see her outline put the dandelions on your bedside table  
"hope you like 'em" she adds

you see her outline sit down near your bed  
you can feel her looking at you as though you wouldn't wake up or something  
"so have the doctors been good to ya?" she asks probably knowing that you can't answer  
wait have the doctors been good to you? they're having someone who hit you with a car take care of you...  
"so...wait i have a idea Stu close your eyes then open them if you can hear me" she says as she gets closer to you  
you close your eyes now the hard part opening them  
they feel like they have weights on them keeping them close you try as hard as you can open them again   
"holy shit! you can hear me!" Paula enthused then Paula gives you a big hug  
she stops hugging you 

"st-" the door opens interrupting Paula  
"i herd yelling what happened?" a voice says you see the outline of the doctor at the door   
"oh nothing really happened it's just that Stu can hear me and i got a bit excited" Paula answers   
"ok then, if you need me just yell" the doctor offered  
"alright then anyway Stu-" you hear still hear but you don't know what Paula is saying you can hear the door close so now it is just you and Paula and don't even know what she is saying   
oh shit your eyes feel like a water fall is trying to pull them down with the water you really don't want to close your eyes even if you don't know what Paula is saying you still want to kinda see her 

you feel your eyes close even though you are trying as hard as you can to keep them open   
now you can't even see her outline all you can do is hear her voice not even knowing what she is saying  
you feel that you are being hugged again then it stops you hear her get out of her chair  
"wait why is there a cigarette on the floor?" you hear Paula say then she says something else but all you can understand is her saying  
"love you" 

then she says more and opens the door and leaves  
now you are alone with nothing but the words you would have said  
you feel so tired and now seems to be a good time to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm one doing editing also i hate when notes are broke


	10. dandelion (murdoc's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murdoc has to help doctor Emily

you hope this the right room, you open the door to doctor Emilys office

"hello mr niccals" the doctor gets out of her chair to greet you   
"why do you smell like mint?" she asks as she closes the door  
"mouthwash" you say as you sit in one of the chairs   
"ok then" she Remark as she sit in her chair 

she looks at you from behind the desk you look around the room to keep from making eye contact see that on one of the walls she has a psychology degree, behind her is her medical degree an- shit you made eye contact 

"so niccals are you going to keep looking at my office or?" she inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a eyebrow  
"...no...so you have a psychology degree?" you try to move your chair a bit away from the desk but the chair doesn't move  
"yes i do, niccals today due to someone wanting to see pot without anyone else in the roo-"   
"i know why i'm here! you don't need to tell me!" you snap "what am i supposed to do today?" you add  
"today you are helping me clean my office" she answers "also if you keep being rude you are gonna have to clean the bathrooms instead" she adds as she gets out of her seat  
"alright" you say while you get off your chair

a few minutes later

"so i'm curious why did the judge have me have to help take care of the kid?" you ask while looking up from your sweeping  
"because i asked her to, i thought it would be intriguing to see someone have to take care of someone they hurt and i was right" she Respond looking you dead in the eye  
"how did anyone besides from you think this was a good idea?" you ask looking down at your sweeping  
"no one really cared, no one besides from pots parents and one friend care what happens to him and it's pretty likely that he wouldn't wake up" she answers well still looking at you  
"what?" you look up at her  
"well pots head got hit with a car, to be honest i'm surprised that he didn't die the minute the car hit him" she replied sounding as though she was trying to not facepalm at your question  
you go back to sweeping

a few minutes later 

you two hear a yell  
"i'll go see what happened" Emily utters as she leaves the room

so now you are alone in a doctors office...you have a idea  
you pee in a plant in the corner of the room....you really hate her ok? also you were feeling lazy  
wait you can't really wash your hands in here can you?   
you go to the bathroom near the office to wash your hands and shit as you leave you see doctor Emily go back in her office, you walk back to the office 

"niccals why do i smell pee?"  
"i don't know, i think it might be a cleaning product or something" you say as you go back to your chair  
"so was the yelling about?" you ask as you sit down  
"oh the girl visiting pot found out that he can hear what people are saying and quite happy about it" she answers   
"wait does that mean he heard everything i said while taking him?" you ask remembering all the personal stuff you only said cuz you thought he wouldn't hear you  
"maybe, we don't know how much he can hear or understand" she replys as she walks to the door  
she points to a clock "it looks like you still have some time and the girl visiting pot said she was leaving so you get to do what you normally do" she says as she walks out the door  
"also i know you peed in here so next time something like this happens you're cleaning the bathrooms" she cackles as she walks off

you walk to pots room as you go there you walk past a girl that looks to be the seem age as pot while you walk past her she seems to look at you  
you go in pots room it looks like hes asleep, you see on the bedside table some dandelions one of em is one someone could wish on but it looks someone already made a wish and you get the feeling that it isn't coming true anytime soon if at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last part i have (btw notes are still broke and i'm the one doing editing)

**Author's Note:**

> btw JayEclipse did the editing of this Chapter


End file.
